Love Life Of an Otaku
by choco993
Summary: I'm an crazy obsessed otaku, mad about Hatsune Miku. It's weird because she's my next-door neighbor... Many people don't know how many things idols have to go through.
1. Chapter 1

"It's mine!"

"No, mine!" I jerked the doll away from other competition. I reached for my wallet and grabbed a $50 note. The cashier backed away and took the money. I pulled hard and got my doll. You may think I'm weird, but it's for a good cause!

**Yes a very good cause!**

The latest Hatsune Miku doll had all been sold out and I wanted to give it to my friend...!

**UGH.**

Who am I kidding? I'm an crazed obsessed Otaku. I collect Hatsune Miku collections. It's pretty weird because she's my next door neighbor. I have an extensive collection of all the Hatsune Miku collectives. I'm proud, yet embarrassed. Rin tells me to stop being such a mad fan boy, my parents tell me I should get a real hobby.

Still, this hasn't affected my grade performance, I'm still at the top of my school! Good enough for me.

I ran home, hoping that some other fan was not going to stalk me in order to get the doll from me. I grabbed my keys and climbed up the stairs to my apartment. I shut the door behind me and looked at my teal green room. Every centimeter of the wall was either covered by posters or pictures of Hatsune Miku. I even sewed my own Hatsune Miku pillow! I did a pretty good job in that!

Don't get me wrong, I'm obsessed over a girl, a pretty girl. No a awesome girl, a fantastic girl! Okay, I should stop now.

I turned on my computer, and saw my wallpaper, it was a Hatsune Miku wallpaper, yes I know, typical. I clicked a few keys on my keyboard, and before I knew it I was at my "I love Hatsune Miku blog page".

No new posts.

I clicked on the header and when to my bookmarks. I went to my favorite writing website, where I wrote over 5 stories about Miku. I clicked on my inbox. It says something like 'Little Hottie Cellphone Girl'. I clicked on the message.

**To: Banana_Len**

**From: Little_Hottie_Cellphone_Girl**

**Hey little Cutie Len~**

**I'm Neru Akita from your class! We're now like so...boyfriend, girlfriend right? Cuz you gave me your phone number yesterday! So now can I kiss you? Great!**

***Internet smooch***

**See you at school BOYFRIEND!**

**P.S. I went into your locker and cleared out those pictures of the ugly blue girl...I know what you're thinking! Thank me later dream boy~**

I sighed heavily at the computer. It was Neru Akita, the insane girl that wanted him since first grade. The only reason I gave her my phone number is because she we were in the same group and teacher insisted that we give our contact details to the other person!

How dare she call Miku an ugly blue girl! She is beautiful! The only ugly one is Neru. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I read the last line again. I calmed down by listening to Miku singing 'Hirari Hirari'. I swear she is so good at singing!

I heard Rin's high pitched cries. At once, I ignored it, she's just with her friends. All girl talk. She's probably going to pair me up with someone like Luka or Gumi. I rolled my eyes and carried on typing more.

I **drooled** over the pictures of Miku, my eyes were glued to the computer.

"Len! Someone here's to see you!"

"Fine. I'm coming."

Soft murmurs were heard in the hallways, maybe giggles. From the one and only, my annoying twin sister.

"Len hurry up!"

I ran.

"Rin, I only needed to borrow a cup of sugar..."

Oh. My. Goodness. Miku Hatsune.

I turned pale then blushed a lot.

Rin whispered in my ear, "I got you a date! Why? Because you're eighteen and you're hopeless with girls."

"Miku! Do you want to go on a date with Len?" Rin giggled. Miku blushed.

"Rin! It's my personal life!" I blushed intensively. I hid my face and banged it into the wall in embarrassment.

"Sure! When?" Miku stuttered. "You know I haven't been on a date before..." Miku giggled softly. She put her hand on her luxurious curtain of teal hair and twirled it and curled it. I could drool right now, but I forced myself not to. I'm not going to look bad in front my dream crush!

"Aww so cute! I got you a reservation at the sushi restaurant downtown! Don't do anything adorable without me! I need to get my camera first!" I shot her a death glare, she didn't care, by living with me I suppose she gets about four death glares a day from me. How can I be so different from my sister?

Must Rin butt in everything? Well I should thank her for getting me a date. Stupid Rin and her butting, yet nice ways.

"Miku meet us in an hour at the famous sushi place!" Rin echoed. She whispered, "I am going to fit you into the cutest clothes I can find in that big drawer of yours!" She laughed hysterically and evilly


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe all this stuff is so boring and vintage! You got to be more hip, Len!" She threw clothes on to the floor, good things, she's cleaning it, not me. She grabbed orange and black jacket, the teal green shirt and indigo jeans. She threw all the other clothing away. She backed away from the closet and laid the clothes on my bed. She pouted, then looked around the room. She took my black headphones and laid them out on the bed too.

"Get changed already!" She pointed at the pile of clothing. "I'm going over to Miku's to pick her clothes!" She chirped.

What? Is she getting paid to do this? And, what is she? Some kind of person that picks everybody's clothes?

**My sister, the weird one. That's right, I'm not the weirdest one in the family.**

I still couldn't believe it, me an hopeful, obsessed otaku, meeting Hatsune Miku and going on a date with her. I didn't even think I'd get a girlfriend...that proves miracles can happen! I slipped off my shirt and pants and wore the ones that Rin chose. I grabbed the jacket. I put my headphones on my shoulders.

I glanced at the one-of-a-kind Hatsune Miku clock, only about ten minutes until my **date. **I checked my computer for more new emails or messages. I skimmed through the screen and looked through my massive inbox. Three hundred fifty five emails from Neru, ten from Akaito, five from Rin, and 3 from Haku. I sighed. Why does Neru have to be so dumb, yet obsessed?

Does she really love me that much? Seriously, no one can be that crazy. A new email popped up from the screen, it was from Neru.

I ignored it, it was probably about some subject she wanted to talk about, something like "Oh I cleaned your locker again and replaced it with pictures of me, I glued my face into your pictures so we can be the most awesome couple ever and blah blah blah".

**I SWEAR I HATE THAT GIRL.**

I groaned loudly.

I thought about Miku, I felt nervous, I haven't been on a real date before...I wonder what it's like? It must be really weird for an eighteen year old to not have a girlfriend yet, but that's me!

I headed to the famous sushi shop at a slow pace, making sure not to be too early. I put my hands in my pockets and walked with my headphones on my head. By the time it had gotten to Miku's 'World is Mine', I was there.

A familiar blue head popped out, I peeped at my wristwatch, it only said four fifty five. Strange, normally the girls are late in the dates from all the comics and mangas I read. I sat down opposite her, greeting her. A buzz came from my phone,

**To : Len**

**From : My annoying sister Rin**

**Hey Lenny~ **

**I can't make it because I got sick eating too many chocolate boxes from this mysterious 'secret admirer'. I threw away the card, so I don't know. **

**Give me the pics l8r! **

**The smart one of the family, Rin**

I exhaled in relief.

"What's wrong?"

"Rin's not coming. She got sick" Miku blushed and put her hand on her rosy lips.

"Should we order now?" Miku nodded and put her elbows on the table.

I called for the waiter and he quickly responded.

"I want the sushi set special, what about you?" I asked Miku.

"Um...I want sushi and some leeks." Miku hesitated to say anymore, she stuttered whilst saying.

"We have the couple's special, a sushi set for two!" The waiter exclaimed. I blushed and protested.

"She's not my girlfriend! Well...not exactly...!" Miku giggled and played with her hair.

In about a few minutes the sushi came in a black plate.

"Why so much leeks?" I glanced over to her plate. She blushed and stuttered.

"Um..uh...I actually like leeks a lot..." She looked down at her plate, "You think I'm a freak don't you?"

I was confused, why was she a freak for eating leeks?

"No, it's like Rin's obsession, she loves oranges, I love bananas." She was still embarrassed.

"My manager told me my leek obsession is going to scare my fans...So I'm not allowed to eat a lot." She bit her lower lip.

I smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with eating leeks, Miku."

"Really? So my breasts won't get smaller when I eat leeks?"

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"My manager..."

"I think you should drink more milk though, try the banana milk, it's good. That'll grow them." She grinned. She grabbed her chopsticks and ate as much leeks as she wanted. It makes me feel happy seeing her happy.

That was a weird conversation, I've never had a real conversation with a girl before...except Rin and mother.

But, I felt like someone was watching us...someone stalky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, I'm so grateful~ ;w;**

**BTW, going to change summary and fiction rating to M...gonna be worth a M later on O.o ((HEHE PERVY CHOCO ON))**

**Have a nice day~!**

**BTW I don't anything except for the story! All character copyright at Crypton Vocaloid!**

**By the way, don't try the emails because they are fake~**

Orange, that person had orange hair. I think it's Neru, but I couldn't care less.

Miku kept eating her leeks. She encouraged me to try one, I admit it wasn't bad, but I like the sushi better.

She also asked the waiter if they had leek sushi, surprisingly they said yes. Which she quickly ordered happily. I ordered banana milk. I drank it all in one gulp while Miku took several sips, tasting it.

"I like it, it's sweet." She licked her lips.

"I like the leeks, they had flavor." Miku smiled.

"You know I never ate this much before." Miku frowned. I smirked.

"You don't have to listen to everybody, just the ones that are realistic." I eyed her leek sushi. Unfortunately, she ate it all in one try. I headed for the counter to pay the bill.

"That'll be fifty eight dollars, sir." I glanced at my wallet...only ten dollars. I pulled out my credit card and gave it to the cashier, sighing heavily.

**I wonder how much it'll take for me to buy her presents? Actually I'll just buy her organic leeks.**

We headed for the door and walked along the road. The streetlights flickered on and off.

"Miku, why did you choose me?" I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could've chosen that Kaito guy from Crypton, or Piko from Sony."

She giggled and played with her ribbon.

"**I chose you because you're you.** Not some famous guy. Oh and also have you even noticed you're unbearably cute?" She grinned, "Do you know where to get more of that banana milk?"

I smirked and pointed at the convenience store. "Down there."

There was a short silence until Miku came in front of me.

"Um...Len has anyone ever kissed you on the lips before?" She blushed rapidly and twiddled her thumbs.

"No why?" I blushed, but not as much as her.

"So has anyone ever kissed you at all?"

"Nope." I looked the other direction to not attract too much attention.

She leaned so close I could hear her breathing.

She aimed for a small peck on the cheeks...until I turned my head to her direction. I felt her soft lips on mine. The streetlight flicked off.

**It was a great moment.**

I led Miku back home walking slowly whilst she was holding my hand and blushing.

She fluttered her eyelashes, open and close it went. Finally we reached home. She unlocked her door and opened it. She squeezed me tight.

"Thanks for the night Len! I already know your phone number so I'll call you later!" She pecked a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled and blushed.

"See you!" She gently closed the door.

I opened my door and went in. I stared at the clock, it was still early. Rin popped up, I knew she was still hyper.

"How'd it go, huh, huh?" She jumped around. Her big bow flipping up and down.

"She kissed me." I said happily.

She turned red and grinned.

"Now I can have my own room! You can move out! And go sleep-sleep with Miku!" She laughed loudly.

I blushed red and hit her head, very hard. She still laughed and giggled. I went to my room and flicked on my computer. There was another, from that annoyance, Neru.

**To: ****.**

**From: ****...**

**Hey BOYFRIEND. **

**How could you? You went on a date with that blue haired loser! You cheated on me, apologize to me at school!**

**Your GIRLFRIEND,**

**Neru.**

**P.S. I also got rid of the junk in your gym locker too and replaced it with pictures of me. I am the best girlfriend am I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of things to write ;w;**

About still three in the morning, I'm still not tired. Everyone was asleep except I heard murmurs and noises. A familiar buzz came from my phone again, it was from Miku.

**To: Len-Kagamine**

**From: Miku-Hatsune**

**Hi Len, if you're awake can you come by my house for a bit?**

**-Miku**

I wonder what's wrong...? I knocked softly on the door and I opened it quietly.

Miku's eyes were puffy as if she was crying. She didn't speak, but only smiled. She sniffled and drank a glass of vegetable juice.

"Hi Len." She murmured in a soft voice.

"Where are your parents?" She shook her head. "So what's up?"

Miku mouthed her words.

"You can't talk." She nodded She handed me her phone, it was a schedule and it said tomorrow that she would have a concert. Miku grabbed her phone back and pressed the text message button and punched a few keys.

"I really wanted to go and perform, and also my manager's going to kill me. I knew I shouldn't have practiced singing in the middle of the night whilst turning on the air conditioner!" it read. Miku bit her lower lip. She quietly wiped her tears away and cheerfully smirked.

"You know it's okay to feel sad," I added. "You don't have to live up to everybody's expectations."

She frowned, then she had tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly. She jabbed more keys on her phone sadly.

"Thanks Len." it said. She wiped her tears away and hugged me tighter. She continued drinking the vegetable juice, sipping it slowly. She licked her lips and frowned.

"It tastes different, less sweet than usual." She squeaked.

"I have banana milk in the fridge, wanna come?" I asked, Miku nodded. We went to the door and let ourselves in. I reached for the fridge and got two glasses. One had a shape of a banana and a shape of a leek. I poured the banana milk and gave the cup to Miku. She sneezed and drank.

"I'm so sleepy." She yawned and stretched her arms. Her eyes were watery because of yawning. She leaned her head on my shoulders and fell asleep. Since I couldn't move at all, if I did move she would wake up. I slept too.


	5. Chapter 5

"KAWAII!" Rin screamed on top of her lungs. That totally ruined my sweet dreams. I just realized Miku was beside me, she was awake and was very tired.

"What time is it...?" She yawned.

"Ten in the morning!" Rin said happily. Rin whispered in my ear, "Now can you move out?" She giggled.

I blushed and hit her head.

"Len can you make breakfast already, I'm starving!" Rin yelled. I groaned and lazily stood up. Replacing myself with the pillow, so that Miku could still sleep. I got eggs and cheese and made the mixture for scrambled eggs. I fried the eggs and made it. I put pepper, basil and leeks in the food.

Hopefully, it was enough for three people. I cut oranges and bananas and put them into a fruit salad.

**I'M SUPER MAMA LEN~! MAMA LEN ACTIVATE!**

I can't believe I just said that to myself. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

Rin shook her head. "They'll be gone for a month because of their jobs, they're really busy." Rin sighed.

"Just like Miku." I looked over to Miku and stared at her innocent sleeping face.

I made batter for brownies, good things there was a brownie mix. It would cook for about forty-five minutes.

"Mama-Len gone all mama~" Rin teased. Whilst it was baking, I gathered the scrambled eggs and put it on the wooden dinner table.

"Rin, don't you dare eat the eggs, we have to **SHARE**."

"FINE!" She pouted and stuck her tongue out. Miku woke up sleepily and lazily stood up and sat on the dinner table and dozed off again. She mumbled to herself, "Leeks, leeks wonderful delicious leeks..."

I grabbed the orange juice carton and got three glasses and poured the drink.

"Breakfast is ready guys!" Rin quickly came and eyed the food. I put three forks on the plate with the scrambled eggs and woke Miku up. She smiled lazily and picked up the fork, picking most of the leeks and eating them. She drank her orange juice quickly and soon she wasn't tired anymore.

Rin ate three quarters of the scrambled eggs briskly and drank her juice in one gulp. She looked at the oven eyeing the uncooked brownies.

"Rin they'll be down once we've finished eating." I explained. Sometimes she is really greedy. Actually **ALL THE TIME**.

I checked my laptop, yet another email from Neru. I groaned loudly. Rin and Miku came up.

"Why must Neru always think I'm her boyfriend? I hate her so much!" I pouted. Rin looked intrigued by Neru.

"Do you mean Neru Akita? That girl with bushy brows? Ew!" Rin screamed. Miku smiled weakly. "I don't want her for a sister in-law!" Rin pouted.

The click went for the oven and I took out the homemade(sort of) brownies. The girls were eager to eat it even though it was piping hot.

"Wait a bit! It's still hot!" I reasoned. We waited for about ten minutes then we dug in. Rin ate most of it, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up Len, you'll be late for school!" Rin screamed.

**School. Why school? In my brain school goes like this:**

**School = Neru**

**Good thing there's one more week of school left until college. **

"Come on Len, it's only one week of school!"

"Try handling Neru for one week!" I yelled to my sister. Rin pouted and left the room. I slipped on to my school uniform and grabbed my bag.

Miku handed me a banana in case I got hungry and somehow she made a bento. I thought she couldn't cook...! Oh well.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself in here?"

"I guess so, until I get bored." Miku yawned. She munched on an leek and chewed slowly. "You can watch TV." I reasoned.

"Sure." Miku pouted and looked at the TV screen.

I closed the door and Rin followed me, as usual.

"Bye Miku!" Rin called out. Miku smiled.

I checked my phone as it got another familiar buzz.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Neru Akita**

**Hey BOYFRIEND!**

**Meet me at the classroom!**

**Your GIRLFRIEND,  
Neru **

I blinked at the screen. Gosh, if she says boyfriend at me again, I'm going to drop my phone in the toilet and flush it. I closed it tightly and quickly, despite my efforts I shut the phone on my finger and it hurt.

**WHY CAN'T I BE COOL?**

Me and Rin reached the school in a matter of minutes. I checked my phone, I have math in the morning. I went to the math classroom and ignored the room that Neru said she would be in.

Wait...I think I forgot my bento. I quickly texted Miku the address and told her to bring it for me. She quickly replied and said she'll bring it at about eleven thirty.

**Eleven thirty. **

She should be here by now.

"Hell-o Lenny~" Cried a scary voice that sounded like Neru.

Wait. It is Neru. **WHOOPS!**

"How are you doing my dream man?" She twinkled her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes continuously, which annoyed me.

"Len! Hey! I got your lunch!" Miku popped up and yelled, loudly but gracefully. She jogged quickly, somehow still in her apron. She wore thick make-up, I guess that's what stars do outside. She wore a black and blue dress with brown stockings, she tied her hair to her usual signature pigtails.

"Who's she?" Neru screamed furiously.

"My real girlfriend!" I yelled back. Neru's eyes got watery.

**Meh. I don't care.**

Miku handed me the yellow lunchbox and went off on her own. Neru gripped her hands and stomped her foot loudly. She blushed and had tears in her eyes.

"I am making you mine!" Neru yelled in a hoarse voice. She screamed. She grabbed my tie and pressed her face on to mine. Our lips touched, by far the most worst moment of my life. I pushed her back and gave her a death stare. That familiar blue headed girl was still beside me, looking at everything Neru did before I pushed her away.

**Oh no. **

I could see Miku running away.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who feel bad for Miku and hate Neru, PLZ WAIT ON THE LAST PART OF THE STORY AND PLEASE KEEP READING IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT!**

**Reviews will help :3**

**Miku**

I hugged my knees and sat behind my door, hoping no one would find me. I mean I've only known him for a few days and I thought I could completely trust him. How foolish of me.

I wiped the tears away from my face and boldly walked to my make-up cabinet, it was filled with different shades of lipstick and eyeshadow, I shut it hardly and washed my disheveled face and hair.

I have to feel better, he's nothing to me anymore.

But I can't stop thinking about him, **I love that...dork. **

I looked at my flat chest. No wonder he cheated on me for a girl with a bigger chest.

I looked down at the wooden floor. Oops, I almost forgot. I went to my balcony. I unlocked a lock and out came a happy puppy.

"Chibi!" I cried. The dog leaped on me and licked my face, it cheerfully followed me around the house. My stomach grumbled. I reached for the fridge.

**Banana milk. **

Tears fell down to my cheeks, I quickly drank the milk. I need to get away from this. I texted a letter to my brother.

**To: Mikuo H.**

**From: Miku H. **

**Hi Mikuo, can I stay by at your place for a while? I'm feeling lonely, even with Chibi.**

**Thanks **

**Miku**

I pressed the send button, quickly there was another text in my inbox.

**To: Miku H.**

**From: Mikuo H. **

**Sure, come by anytime. **

**-Mikuo**

I packed my bags and put a leash on Chibi, I got a piece of paper and tape.

**Len, if you're reading this, don't look for me. Have fun with your 'girlfriend'.**

I stuck t on my door. I locked the door and Chibi bounced about happily, cheerful because he is going out for once in a long time.

I walked along the street.

Block 7, block 8, block 9...where's block 16?

There it is, Mikuo's house. Mikuo and his dog, Toto was on the front yard.

**I guess I'm going to stay here for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_This one's going to short, because I have a climax going on somewhere! So please keep reading! Thank you for the reviews! Also if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me! I want this to be something that is good to read and I don't want to bore my readers!_**

_-Choco_

"Mikuo!" I waved my hand and Chibi jumped happily and stuck his tongue out, due to his exhaustion. Mikuo waved back at me, smiling his usual grin. He opened the gate and let me and Chibi in. Somehow Mikuo had an obsession with dogs. Even back then when we were mere children.

Chibi wagged his tail back and forth, and front to side. Toto, Mikuo's dog shook himself and also wagged his tail. Chibi began playing with Toto's tail, chasing it.

"Nice new look Mikuo~ Manicure!" I laughed softly, yet evilly. Mikuo frowned and stared at his brightly colored nails. He groaned. "I need to remind myself that I need to remove that." He pouted.

"So what's up, AGAIN? It's the fifth time this month. Nightmares, friends, or dog issues?" Mikuo yawned and looked sulky.

"Relationship problems." I sighed.

"Wait, I didn't let you get a boyfriend!" Mikuo became less sleepy and scowled. I giggled to myself. "Anyways, what's the problem?"

"He cheated on me." I pouted and went into the kitchen to get a leek. I came back with a leek in my mouth.

Mikuo grabbed my phone and widened his eyes. "Thirty two messages from that guy? Wow he must be sorry."

"Wait. What? Let me see!" I grabbed the phone from his hands and looked.

**To: Miku**

**From: Len**

**Miku, come back! That was Neru, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry for letting my guard down and letting Neru kiss me suddenly. I just want to see you...**

"So that girl was Neru." I blinked at the pale screen. **But how do I know I can trust him?**

"Who's Neru?" Mikuo yawned.

Another message popped up on the screen.

**To: Miku**

**From: Len**

**Miku, I've been looking for you for the past three hours. I hope you are safe. I'm so sorry. **

Len's not the type to lie. I sighed at the screen and held a ghost smile between my teeth. He hated texting, but sent me so many texts just for my safety. He really does care.


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is sad. Very sad actually. A little bit of touchingness. _**

**_-Choco_**

**To: Len**

**From: Miku**

**Thanks for caring. I believe you. **

I quickly jabbed the send button smiling. I giggled. Mikuo just yawned as usual, totally unbothered about anything that I was doing.

In a matter of seconds, there was another message.

**To: Miku**

**From: Len**

**Thanks for believing me! Please come home!**

I giggled softly. "Mikuo I'm going to go home...take care of Chibi for a while!" Mikuo nodded and began eating his pudding.

In a matter of minutes I reached home, I slowly walked along the roads. I could see Len, waving from the distance. Getting closer, and closer until I could see his face from a close view.

A loud horn echoed in my ears. Len looked to his left, and his eyes widened. He looked back at me with frightened, yet determined eyes. He ran up to me. He sent a powerful jolt. I looked up, Len smiled at me, his usual smirk except he closed his eyes.

"Len!" I tried to go to him and push him back...the small truck hit his delicate body. My eyes widened and tears fell down on my face, like a flowing river. The truck stopped in right in front of Len, hopefully not running over him. I quickly sprinted up to Len and squatted beside him. He was draped in crimson red blood, all over his body and hands. He still smiled even with blood all over him. He hesitated to close his eyes.

"Miku. I love you." He held my hands and smiled sweetly, he brushed his fingers on my cheeks wiping away my hot tears. He left marks of blood on my face and hands.

"I..I love you, too." I hiccuped whilst saying. He slowly closed his eyes and grinned.

**Len?**

The truck driver quickly exited the small truck and dialed the number for the ambulance. He quickly jabbed the buttons on his phone. Neru suddenly appeared from the bushes. Was she stalking Len? Neru gasped and her eyes expanded.

"Len! Wake up! Don't die on me!" I screamed. The ambulance arrived quickly, as there was a nearby hospital.

"Alright which one goes to the hospital with this boy?" I opened my mouth to speak.

"I will, me Neru Akita." She smirked evilly.

"No way. Neru, you are not his close friend or anything! I should go!" I screamed.

She turned around her eyebrows in a curved angle. She scowled and eagerly slapped my pale and white face. Rage built up and I screamed at her. "Stop pretending that he likes you, he has a life, unlike you! Stop clinging on to everybody!" I grimaced. Neru gaped and stood there.

I hopped on to the hospital vehicle and looked at Len.

**Live, please, I love you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! YAY FOR ME! The story celebrates 10 Chapters! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed for me and took their time to do so! **

**I appreciate it a lot! **

**Sorry for the short chapter though, I've been getting cranky, packing for America, which I am leaving on at June 8th. So I won't be updating as much, sozzzzz!**

**Somehow I am also lazier on weekends! **

**Wait. Since it's the holidays, I gots lots of daylight time to finish the chapters, possibly make them longer. and better. :3 **

**Wells THANKS SO MUCH TO THE READERS FOR READING AND THE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING!**

**-Choco993**

I stared at his disheveled face. It was fully covered with red blood. I brushed his pale blonde hair away from his blood stained face.

**It's all my fault.**

We arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, thanks to the low traffic. I tried to keep myself from crying but usually I failed.

All the times that me and Len flashed up. The tears kept flowing. We reached the hospital.

The nurses and doctors rushed his frail body to the wards with light blue walls.

"Please come back later, miss. We'll do the best we can." The tall nurse explained. She avoided contact with my eyes.

That wasn't very reassuring.

I steadily walked back to Len's house, ignoring the sunset. I just needed to get there quickly. I started at a slow pace, then sprinted with all the energy I had left after the pour down of hot tears.

I knocked on the door and entered the warm room.

"Hi Miku how was your..." Rin gaped. She grabbed my wrist and made me sit on the couch.

"What happened? You're covered in blood and you have puffy eyes! Tell me what happened! Where's Len?" Her eyes moved back and forth, signaling the sadness and confusion.

We sat there for about a few more minutes, until both of us calmed down to our usual state.

"Len's hurt." I muttered. Rin kept her straight face and listened. "He got hit by a small truck, he pushed me before I got hit, and got hit himself. He's in the hospital..." Rin sighed.

"Len's always like that, once he broke his hand while I was stuck on a tree, just to save me." Rin smiled, though she had tears in her big blue eyes. "He'll be okay, I hope. Miku..."

I pulled Rin into a heart warming hug. The rest of the evening was full of tears and regret.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! **

**Anyone heard about the Venus Transit in Singapore? I'm so excited! I live in Singapore and hopefully big sis Solitaryloner would see too! Big sis Solitaryloner also live in Singapore~**

**(I'm not related to her /sobbu) TTATT**

**Anyone, most of the Len X Miku fans have checked out her stories. She is VERY GOOD. **

**Also, to cheekycheetah, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I'll update more for your birthday :D**

**((Expectations are low for a small girl who writes these things and is named Choco993))**

**-Choco**

"Miku?" Rin blinked and yawned. "When will Len be coming back?"

I hesitated to say anything. "I don't know, Rin. I don't know if he's coming back or he's even alive." I sighed. "I gave them my phone number, maybe they'll call."

"I'm sleepy." Rin ruffled her golden hair and lay down on the couch. "I'm going to sleep." I rest my eyes and relaxed my body. I lazed around and dozed off.

**Even at the midst of flowing time, look listlessness dances round and round **

Must be my phone. I opened the lid.

"Hello?" I yawned. I glared at the clock. It was about three in the morning, now who would call at that time?

"Hello, Miku Hatsune, this is the hospital you went before in the evening. We've called to tell you about your friend."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he needs a blood donation, perhaps a sibling with the blood type?"

"Wait a second, please."

I shook Rin.

"Rin, do you have the same blood type as Len? He needs a blood donor." I softly whispered.

"Five more minutes~" Rin yawned.

"Come on, Rin, it's about Len! He can still live! Wake UP!" I screamed. Rin lazily stood up.

"I don't have the same blood type as Rin, I'm a AB, he's a O."

"Wait, I'm a O." I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is there a blood donor?"  
"Yes, I am the blood donor."

"Okay, come by as soon as you can."

I closed the lid of my phone and put on a white and black dress.

"Rin come on, we have to go see Len."

"Give me an hour or two and I'll be with you..." She yawned and fluttered her eyes back to sleep.

I sighed and went to the hospital.

"Hello, miss. What can I help you with." The man behind the counter had black and brown hair and a pair of smart looking glasses. He smiled sincerely.

"I'm here to see Len Kagamine." The man pointed to the blue ward. I took a quick look at his name tag.

"Thank you Mr. Hiyama!" I smiled.

"Please, call me Kiyoteru." He grinned.

I nodded and headed to the ward.


	12. Chapter 12

** tacypoc blood type O negatives can donate blood to any blood type, but they can only take the same blood type**

**GOING TOMORROW. WILL TRY TO UPDATE! gonna be on an airplane for 2 days. great.**

**-choco**

"Are you the blood donor?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Follow me."

I walked behind the white haired nurse. She seemed young, so I didn't think it was her natural shade of hair. She most probably dyed it, well, whoever the person was who dyed it, did a good job.

"Are you blood type negative O?" She measured the needle. She placed her fingers just under the needle. Supposedly she was scared of the needle and it's sharpness. She kept her other hand on the injector.

She closed the light blue door.

**Len**

I feel dizzy. Why am I in a room I've never been before? Last thing I remembered was getting hit by the truck and seeing Miku. Maybe I'm at the hospital. I don't want to wake up. I'm too weak to do so.

"Oh so you've woken up, sir." The man in glasses smiled. "You're friend is donating blood for you right now, I think you should have enough blood."

**Who? PLEASE LET IT BE MIKU. NERU GET OUT OF MY LIFE. **

He checked his black and smart looking touch phone. "Oh she's done already, she should be exhausted!" He laughed. "You must be lucky to have that pretty girl around!"

A white haired nurse came into the room with a bag full of crimson blood. "She's done doctor." Her red eyes were weary. Her black and purple bow was tied loose. "Please take it, I'm a little scared of blood." She squeaked. The doctor laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miku**

Bunnies and leeks! Everywhere! Bananas and bears! I giggled to myself. I'm such a nut job.

I grabbed the water bottle and drank it without any hesitation.

Ok, NOW I'm okay.

I took a glance at myself in the mirror. Gosh, I look so pale. I sat down on a pale pink chair. Everything was spinning and spinning. But I'm not going to give up! I'm still going to be alright until Len recovers fully!

I smiled.

The door opened slightly.

"Excuse me, the doctor finished giving the blood donation. He'll be good in about a week. But he still has a broken arm, which would take weeks to heal." She shuddered. She must be timid about this.

He broke his arm?

"Can I see him?" I asked. The timid nurse nodded. She pointed to the room opposite this room. She walked there. I think I should follow her.

And so I did.

"But could you tell me who at least? It could be my little sister!" The familiar, yet funny voice travelled through my ears. The same man behind the counter smiled warmly. I stared at the patient.

"Miku!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi Len-Len!" I giggled. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Let's go Haku, we have more patients." Kiyoteru said firmly. Haku nodded and went out.

"Are you really okay?" I stared at his broken arm. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Were you the blood donor?" I nodded. "That's weird, your blood is inside me." He laughed boldly.

"Think of it as, a part of me with you." I grinned cheekily. He blushed and turned the other way. "Since, I caused this, I'll let you have one favor~ I don't a concert tickets, merchandise? Your choice." Len smiled evilly. I blinked at his face.

"I don't exactly know. But it's between me and you, no one else." He smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the short chappie, but I want to make the climax~**

**-choco**

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Let me think about it." He smirked. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Len, I'm still here." I frowned. I pouted flicked his forehead.

"Ow! That hurts!" He pouted. He folded his arms and looked the other direction.

"Sorry, but pay attention to your **GIRLFRIEND**." Did I just say girlfriend? I covered my mouth in embarrassment. I blushed and covered my blushed with my fringe. Len laughed.

"Well, theres a party I'm attending, the hostess is Meiko Sakine. She's my colleague, she's really good at hosting parties. Wanna come?" Len seemed interested and nodded. "It's about next month or so."

A familiar beep came from my cell phone.

**To: Miku **

**From: Rin**

**Hi Miku~ How's Len, I don't bother to go, I've still got three weeks of school left.**

**Bye~**

**Rin**

**P.S. If Len's dead, I have insurance. **

**P.S.S. I'm not kidding. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last one for today! **

**going to America! WISH ME LUCK! THX TO THE REVIEWING REVIEWERS!**

**:3**

**-choco**

**Len**

"You're free to go, young man!" The doctor explained. "Just don't forget to watch out for the injuries things could do to your still-injured arm. He winked. I exited out of the ever-so-blue hospital.

"Let's go Len, Rin's waiting for you! Miku smiled. "Also the party is at about nine today." She grinned and looked at the road.

"I'm not really the one for parties..." I sighed and laughed.

Miku pouted. "Come on it'll be fun~" She tossed her hair back. "Why doesn't Rin care much anyways? I mean she's your sister."

"She doesn't care at all, Miku. She only cares about blue haired guys, oranges and sweet stuff." I laughed. "Yeah. Typical Rin." I looked at my arm cast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rin you want to go to the party?" Miku tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Nope, too lazy to do so." Rin yawned and straightened her uneven hair. She clipped on her white hairpin and but on her big bow. Miku straightened the bow and pulled it to make it look better, honestly it did look better.

"Rin, you have to straighten your bow, it looks better. Also, don't eat too much oranges so quickly, you're going to choke on a seed!" Miku laughed. Rin pouted and picked up another orange.

"Stop mothering me, Miku! Even though you're going to be my sister-in-law soon, you're still not my mom!" Me and Miku blushed rapidly. Miku giggled and Rin smiled.

"Rin! STOP BEING SO OBSESSED ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!" I screamed into Rin's ear. Rin laughed and fell to the ground. She giggled for about ten minutes.

**STRAIGHT.**

"It's already eight thirty, I guess we should go now."

"Okay." I yawned. "Why this late?"

"I don't know, Meiko says it's a good time for parties." Miku stared at her dress.

"Meiko got me this dress, I don't think it fits me." She pouted. She looked at her black and blue dress.

Both of up kept silent.

"Why am I going anyways? I'm **SICK**~" I hollered lazily. Miku sneezed and giggled. "Miku are you cold?" I took off my jacket and gave it to her. She hesitated, but then put it on. She blushed and giggled.

"Len your clothes are so big~" Miku laughed. "We're here! Hi Meiko!"

"Little sis! So glad you made it!" Meiko smiled. Meiko had brown hair and red eyes. She smiled boldly. "I just drank some beer and sake, are you a minor?"

Miku shook her head. "Nope I'm okay."


	16. Chapter 16

"Theres already a few hundred people at my mansion, so there's some drinks, some food, go knock yourself out, kids!" Meiko laughed and covered her mouth.

"Meiko! I thought you said that you wouldn't call me a kid anymore!" Miku blushed and her face was full of embarrassment.

Meiko laughed and giggled loudly and struggled to stop, gosh she's just like Rin, except older and has a bigger chest. I mean it. Behind her was Kaito, one of the first stars of Crypton. He had his usual cyan blue scarf, he left his shirt half done to how his stomach. He wore black pants that reached up to his ankles.

Somehow Meiko's clothing matched to Kaito's. It just looked good together. Even though red and blue don't exactly match. Meiko wore a bikini type red skirt and top that only covered her chest. Her stomach was also shown. All I know is that they would make a good couple or something.

Miku stared at the drinks, she didn't seem satisfied with the refreshments and light snacks.

"Come on, little sis! It's the time of your life! I'm not having another party until next month because I'm short money! And you've got your little match here!" Meiko pointed to my direction smiling a huge grin. "Now I don't know what the fashion is today, but I'm still keeping my style! Sheesh, from touch phones to blondes with hair that looks like a rare yellow porcupine!" She laughed and giggled, covering her mouth again, while Kaito tried to calm her down.

Meiko's nose and face was all red, probably from drinking so much beer or sake and getting drink. I looked around the whole humongous mansion. Most of the people here had probably passed their teen ages. Since, they could already drink, I guess nobody here is a minor. Miku twitched her nose and looked dissatisfied. I wonder why she's feeling like that, she's the one that wanted to come. She looked back at me and smiled, her usual smile with her adorable dimples.

"You know, I don't really feel comfortable here, big sis." She whispered shyly. Meiko nodded and whispered back into her ear. Meiko smiled heartwarmingly, which is weird because she's drunk. It must be a touching and serious subject for her if she suddenly snapped out of the drunk mood. Still, she is quite good at drinking. Judging from how many bottles she's drunk, she's a pro at drinking. I think getting drunk is like a habit for her.

I guess that's what everybody is like, you have your habits, your bad points, and your good points. Miku looked more and more sadder every time I look at her. Something's definitely going on. Meiko walked up to me and whispered a few words into my ear.

"Um, Ben...no sorry Len, could you take Miku out to the fountain to the back, I think she needs someone to talk to in private. Go straight and then you'll find like a beach place and you know." She sounded serious. She curved her eyebrows to a V shape. Meiko pushed me to Miku, as in right in front of her, as in **I COULD HEAR HER BREATHING.**

Sheesh, Meiko, first you call me Ben then you pick on me. Thanks.

"So what's up Miku?" I said timidly.

"Nothing much, you?" I shook my head.

"Meiko told me to bring you to the fountain or something..." I stuttered. Miku nodded her head and held my right hand and walked to the fountain place Meiko was talking about. Miku must really know this place really well. She must be close to Meiko.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what's wrong? No more banana milk in the fridge? No leeks in the grocers? What is it?" I asked. Miku opened her small and delicate mouth to say something but hesitated and didn't do so.

"My parents..." Miku's eyes became watery and she sniffled continuously. "They both died on the plane here from Los Angeles." Hot blobs of water dropped down to her face. "They were coming for the month, the plane crashed in the water!" She cried hard. Her face was red from crying. "When I thought I'd lost you, they left." She kept silent but cried quietly.

I don't know what to say. I searched for a good response to that. No words came out of my mouth. There's only one thing I could do.

I stared at the dew of the sparkling grass. I saw the luminous moon in the sky. The sky and the heavens displayed a fascinating show of stars. I smiled to myself, I didn't think I had the courage to even think about doing that without Rin kicking me into it.

"Open your mouth." Without hesitation Miku opened her mouth and stopped crying, but wiped the tears away from her face. "Close your eyes." Miku blushed and hesitated to do so but did it anyways. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

I leaned forward, I pressed my lips on her soft lips. Our tongues were dancing together, as if it was a classic waltz. I kept my lips with her until I couldn't breathe. I grasped for breath. Miku wasn't at all tired. More astonished then tired I suppose.

"Len, I can believe you had the guts to do it!" Miku giggled like a little schoolgirl. She smiled and blushed rapidly. After I saw her blush, I realized I was blushing much more than her.

"I'm only saving that for special occasions!" I blushed and looked the other way. She put her hand on my hand and smiled, which made me want to smile more than blush. "Let's go have some fun, at least that's what we came here for right?" I smirked, Miku giggled.

"Yeah, Len I'm not going to drink that stuff." Miku looked at the main part of the party. Already, Meiko started the music really loudly and was dancing around with Kaito.

I reached out my hand to Miku. She didn't hesitate to grab it, she gripped my hand and followed me.

**And I forgot what happened after that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello~ in America**

**sorry i didnt update much, i went on a sudden trip to the Grand Canyon and Vegas, but now I'm back~**

**-choco**

**Miku**

"I can't believe you got drunk after two glasses of beer, Len." I laughed.

"Buh, be quiet you little whippersnapper!" Len retorted sleepily. His arm was around my shoulder dragging me down to the floor.

"Len stop dragging me down everywhere!" I screamed and laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm drunk!" He laughed with me. His face was all red and he laughed a lot once in a while.

"We're here! Where's your key?" I yelled. Len searched around for his keys, his dug his pockets. "Don't tell me you forgot." I sighed. "Where's Rin?"

"She's out to hang out with her classmates." Len yawned. I grabbed my own keys and opened my door, which was right next to the Kagamine's. I dropped him on the sofa. He whined about how he was uncomfortable.

"Then go sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Len blinked and snapped out of his drunken mind.

"It's okay, I think we'll just have to share a bed." Len blushed and pouted.

"Fine. After I shower."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Done!" I smiled at my clean self. I slipped on to my white nightgown. I pulled the hair dryer and dried my wet hair.

I slid under the blanket, only to find that Len took up most of the space.


	19. Chapter 19

Len's breaths were warm and soft. He didn't even smell anymore, he smelled more like raspberries, soap, and a hint of bananas. He smelled incredibly wonderful!

He had wrapped his arms around me while we slept and I felt incredibly uncomfortable but that smell seemed so familiar that I didn't actually care about how uncomfortable I was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Len~! Len? Len!" I heard Rin's surprising yet adorable shrieks down the hallway of our apartment floor. It was only six o'clock in the morning what **could** she want?

Len flashed his eyes open at the sound of his own sister's screams. He frowned and pulled the blankets over his head.

I got out of the bed and opened the door of my apartment.

"Oh hey Miku! Have you seen Len?" Rin asked once she took a glance at me.

"Yeah he slept over last night..." I yawned sleepily.

"You mean separate bed right?" Rin jumped up and down in unknown excitement.

"No...on the same bed because I only had one..." Rin stopped jumping and blushed rapidly.

"You mean...You slept together, on the same bed, in the same room..." Rin blushed harder and smiled a big grin. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My kawaii desu paring of all time is canon!"

**Rin. Watches. Too much. ANIME.**

"So kawaii desu~! And you're going to have a kawaii desu offspring!" Rin jumped up and down again. "And she'll have green hair, or maybe yellow, or teal! I don't know! Oh my gosh! So kawaii desu!"

**Rin. Watches. WAY too much. ANIME.**

"We didn't do anything indecent Rin. We just shared a bed because I only had one." I could feel my face burning from embarrassment.

"Well you are going to have a kawaii desu offspring someday. And I'll be there to take pictures." Rin laughed evilly and went back to her house.

**WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE'S GOING TO TAKE PICTURES. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys, I was really busy with schoolwork, and I got my tablet :D...**

**So I guess it was a hiatus...**

**-choco**

Len woke up again at the sound of his sister's loud laugh. Miku stood there, being shocked. Or more like creeped out. She stood still, waiting for anyone, most likely Len to just come and wave his hand at her face to snap her out of her daydreaming nightmare.

Len found Miku where she was, just staring at the hallway of their apartment block. Just really creeped out.

"P-Pictures? O-Offspring...?" Those two words circled around her teal head, making her wonder what would happen the next few seconds. Her face flushed with embarrassment, until a familiar pale face happened to have shook her out of her fantasies.

"Was that Rin?" Len added, without any curiosity of what she had said to Miku. Miku nodded slowly and shook her head violently.

Then she just came back to her thoughts. She never actually thought about it before, as in them, Len and Miku getting married or anything. She just seemed this was for fun, for enjoyment, to just enjoy life. Rin just put salt on the wound.

Len seemed to worry to much about Miku in this state. He had absolutely no idea what she was thinking about. Nonetheless, what she wanted.

He calmly grabbed her shoulders gently and placed her on the couch. The couch seemed fairly ordinary, not like those couches of celebrities who live in big mansions with big swimming pools.

Miku just stood there, beginning to enter a world which she'd never heard before, or either seen before. It didn't felt like she was imagining this, more like it was happening in front of her, she didn't have to rack her brain to get ideas, it just went to her.

She just stood there shocked, maybe in a curious way.

Len fished something from her fridge, it was a organic vegetable, a leek to be precise. He held the big leek around like it was some kind of weapon.

Quickly without fail, Miku sniffed the huge odor of the leek, causing her to snap out of herself. She snatched the leek from Len's hands and munched it quickly, making sounds which made the leek look very hard.

Miku gobbled it down like a wolf and licked her fingers. It was truly a delicious snack, she thought to herself. The bitter and sweet tastes dancing on her tongue, a delectable treat to herself.


End file.
